Rarity's Diamond Hoof Print: A Dream or Fantasy? Book 1
by MagicMallMyLittlePony
Summary: Rarity loves her life. Everything about it. Her Carousel Boutique, her pet Opal, her sister Sweetie-Belle, and especially her friends. But when her dream of being a Canterlot designer interferes with her social life, she needs to chose. Or will her friends choose for her? A My Little Pony fanfiction that will take you on a journey of fantasy, friendship, and maybe even some love.


Rarity's Gala

Chapter 1: Hoof down to business

Rarity put down her bow on the table, and rushed to her Jewel Station. She quickly grabbed a hand full of ruby's that she had collected the day before. This was a very important day.

"Rarity slow the hoof down!" Yelled Sweetie-Belle. She was helping her big sister finish up the dress a Canterlot Royal ordered for the Grand Galloping Gala in just 2 weeks. The lady wanted a Princess dress that would make Princess Celestia's gown look like she got it from a flea market. Rarity insisted that she would make it just as she dreamed, which was with a long ruby incrested gown, with a white background that would make her look like an angel!

"I'm here!" Twilight Sparkle said, as she used her magic to open the door.

"Thank goodness Twilight," Rarity said as she pushed her toward the dressing room. " My Carousel Boutique isn't that far away is it? Anyway, change quickly. Princess Diamond wants her dress done by 5 o'clock tonight, even though the Gala isn't in till 2 weeks. Princess's these days!" Princess Diamond ruled over a very small town called 'Diamond City' on the outskirts of Equestria. Princess Celestia made her Princess of that town because she once save them from the Falling Of The Two Sisters, and because she is her Cousin.

After a long fitting of the dress, Twilight seemed like she was acting weird. Rarity finished off by putting a long bow on top of Twilights head.

"You are done for today Twilight," Rarity said."You can go and change. Remember to not drop the dress on the floor, ." After saying that Twilight used her magic to take off the dress, and used a difficult spell to put it back neatly on the manikin. Then, she walked over to Rarity and smiled.

"I something very important to speak with you about," Twilight said as she opened her sattle bag and grabbed a note."Dearest Rarity. Twilight always brags about your beautiful works. She said that you can make anyone look good. I have gotten tired of all the designers in Canterlot. Will you so kindly be able to design a gown for the Grand Galloping Gala for me, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence? I would kindly appreciate it. We will come in 3 days. Have some designs to show us, so we can have an idea. See you soon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence." Twilight looked at Rarity for a response, but she was in total shock.

"Oh my heavens!" Rarity falls over passed out. Twilight quickly goes over to help her out. Sweetie-Belle walks in from the kitchen with Lemonade, but then gives Twilight a look, and walks away. Rarity regains concouisness and stands up. " The Royals are coming to my Boutique in 3 days! My dream is coming true! I got to go make some designs!" Rarity runs to her drawing table, and uses her magic to make a design of a pony. Twilight stops her by one of her spells.

"Get ahold of yourself Rarity," Twilight yells." You have an appointment with Princess Diamond in an hour, so get ready." Rarity looks at the clock. She sighs.

"Your right Twilight," Rarity says queitly."I have other important things to worry about. I must get ready for Princess Diamonds appearance." With that Rarity rush over to the Princess gown and fixes a few things.

"I guess i'll leave then. See you the day when the Princess arrives. Princess Cadence told me we could hang out afterwards, so i'll be there. See ya!" Twilight left quickly. Rarity closed the door behind her. She had a very important week ahead of her.

Chapter 2: Princess Diamonds Arrival

Rarity could already hear the trumpets playing to inform everypony that a Royal has arrived. Rarity rushed over to the dress to do some finishing touches on it. She heard the door of the Boutique open, and she galloped to it to bow down.

"You silly girl it's just me!" Pinkie-Pie was standing there with her instruments.

"Pinkie you know I have completely no time for this kind of distraction," Rarity said as she glanced over a Pinkie."You completly lost your mind."

"For Celestia sake Rarity!" Pinkie embarked and ran off in a pink dust. Rarity went back to work on her dress as she heard a loud noise outside and then the door's bell ring.

"Oh my horse-shoe Pinkie! Don't you understand I have work to do on the stupid Princess's dress!" Rarity screamed. She turned around to throw another round of insults as she saw Princess Diamond standing there angrily.

"I guess my dress better be free then," Princess Diamond said."That rude type of behaver should be reported to the Princess. Sapphire take a note please. Dear Princess Celestia, I am sadly to inform you that your local designer in PonyVille Rarity..."

"No please Princess," Rarity interrupted. Quickly she grabbed the dress. "It will be free for no cost, because you think my langauge is that bad."

"I thought you might say that." Diamond said as she rudly grabbed the dress and ran into the dressing room. The whole group of people who were followers of Princess Diamond were there, along with the famous designers in Canterlot like Photo Finish, Rose-Mary, and Picture Perfect.

"What am I going to do," Rarity thought to herself."I can't afford losing a dress that cost $10,000 PonyBucks. All those ruby's that I got custom-made. Maybe I'll ask her to pay for it." As Rarity said that, Photo Finish walked up to her.

"Princess Diamond wants something with more jewels and a longer train. She suggested a jewel increased head-piece, and maybe even some earings." Photo Finish waited for a response. All rarity did before she said anything was sigh.

"Of course I can do that, for an extra charge." Rarity said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll get right one it now." Rarity rolled her eyes and slowly moved toward her designer jewels. "I love these jewels. I ran my hooves trying to finish this dress." Sweetie-Belle enters the room.

"Is this a bad time. Are you going to faint?" Sweetie-Belle says.

"No honey, I was just happy." Rarity looks around the room. She shes that most of the people look bored, so she gets an idea."Sweetie-Belle dear, would you be a doll and get these people your famous strawberry lemonade?" Sweetie nodded, and left the room. After 10 minutes, she came back with 20 glasses of lemonade.

"That took a lot of lemons." Sweetie-Belle said giggling, as she handed out her lemonade. Each pony took careful sips.

After hours of inspection, Diamond was officially satisfied. Rarity went to her small cash register and rang up the dress.

"For you I discounted by 50%," Rarity continued."You total is 5,000 PonyBucks." Rarity smiled as she put the dress in a closed hanger package. She looked up at what she was doing, and saw that Princess Diamond was not smiling.

"Your making me pay for some after your rude behaver," Diamond looked over at Rarity and saw that she shook her head."Fine, but in that case I must have it perfect. Note-Taking Nicole, please write a note please." Nicole took out her pad of paper, and stood for further direction."I would like horse-shoes with white diamonds engraved into them. I would like you also to put on sleeves, that can be taken off at any time. I would also most please ask for you to add more lace, and more sparkles. Have all this, and I will pay you 20,000 PonyBucks. Have it done in 3 days, or else you will be banned from ever entering the Diamond city. Got it!" Princess Diamond slammed the door of the Boutique, and Rarity watched as a horse-drawn carried them away.

"Oh my maine," Rarity said as she looked over at her cat Opal."What am I going to do Opal. Princess Celestia and the other Royals are going to be here the exact day Diamonds going to want her dress. " Rarity's eyes started to water. She used her magic to get a tissue. She grabbed Opal and ran upstairs to get her beauty sleep.

Chapter 3: The Pile of Pink

Rarity just awoken, and she saw all her friends sitting down on the Boutique's sofa. Everyone was there Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Applejack, and Pinkie-Pie. At first, Rarity was startled. She didn't expect that. They looked at her for an answer. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"So..." Applejack said.

"Did you finish Pinkie's dress for Friday?" Twilight said. Then it hit Rarity straight in the face. She had forgotten all about Pinkies birthday party on Friday."Its ok Rarity that you aren't coming to Pinkie's party, it's still good you made her a dress instead." Rarity didn't know what to do. She was scared actually.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't make Pinkie's dress. I had a lot on my plate because of the Princess Diamonds busy dress schudele. I also have to get ready for Princess Celestia's arrival. I never had time, and to be honest, I totally forgot." Rarity said that, and shortly after, Pinkie started crying.

"It's alright Pinkie," Fluttershy said calmly."She has a busy schedule. You can't blame her. I'll take you to another dress shop and get you a really pretty dress. I promise." Fluttershy escorted Pinkie out, and they headed toward the Race Horse Resale Shoppee. Rarity felt bad inside. Quickly after that, everyone started following them. The only one that stayed behind to say something was Twilight.

"Don't be mad at yourself Rarity," Twilight said nicely."You have too much on your plate. I would do the same thing if it was the Princess. Don't blame yourself. But anyway, we moved the party for Thursday so you can be able to come. Isn't that great?!"

"Of course," Rarity said as she guided Twilight to the door."I just need to get something done first. I'm sorry I have to corral you out of here, but if I am going to go to Pinkie's party, then I need to finish stuff first." Twilight shook her head and smiled. She waved good-bye as she walked down the side-walk. Rarity closed the curtains, and sat on a near by stool.

"What is going on with my life?" Rarity asked herself. She walked over to her designs and sighed silently. She was going to figure out how to make everyone happy.

Chapter 4: Pinkies Party Surprise

Rarity woke up at around 3 in the afternoon on Thursday. At first, she was shocked that she woke up so late, but then she cooled down. She remembered that she stayed up in till 4 to make up designs. Rarity walked down and made some fondue, and ate strawberry. After that she stayed up in till 8 to make some dresses for Celestia.

At around 8:30, she walked over to her table, and saw a Pink ribbon. Then she remembered. Trying to fight off tears, she ran out her front door to the Sugar Cube Corner. She burst threw the door and found Mr. and Mrs. Cake cleaning up streamers.

"Where's the party?" Rarity said, not even ashamed that she is crying.

"Sorry cookie," said."The party ended 1 hour ago." walked over to the pile of garbage and picked it up. She saw that Rarity was still there crying, so she pointed over to the Hay Cafe. "They said something about meeting there for lunch tomorrow. Maybe you would want to swing by and make things right? I'm sure they are not that disappointed." She stopped talking when she heard something upstairs rumble, because Pinkie-Pie lives upstairs of the Sugar Cube Corner. Rarity look kindly at , and nodded a good-bye.

Chapter 5: A Shocking Surprise

Rarity got ready to meet at the Hay Cafe. She brushed and curled her hair. She gently put her mascara, and put on purple eye-shadow. Rarity kissed Opal good-bye, and walked Sweetie-Belle to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. She then walked over to the Hay Cafe, being fashionably late. She saw the girls in the window, laughing at something Rainbow Dash had said. Rarity smiled at the scene, and opened the door. Wendy Waiter was holding the door open for her.

"May I get you a table?" Wendy ask.

"No, I'm with a group of friends. Their by the window over there."Rarity said as safistacated as possible.

"Let me see how many seats that they requested." Wendy looked at her computer to see the list. Finally she looked up from her computer."I'm sorry, but they only requested 5. You can go ask them if they forgot you." Rarity looked startled. She walked over to the group of girls that were at the window.

"Hi girls. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Pinkies party, you know how client dresses are. There so time-consuming." Rarity said while dragging a chair with her magic.

"We only have room for 5 seats, and we're gonna keep it that way." Applejack said rudely. She pushed Rarity chair away from the table.

"Ya, and that party was cool. You should have came to the party. Since you didn't go, you need to be 20% cooler to sit here." RainbowDash proclaimed. She shifted her head to face Fluttershy instead. Rarity must have taken that statement as a joke, but when RainbowDash gave Rarity a dirty look, Rarity understood.

"Listen, girls, I was in the zone with the dress. I have to make Princess Celestia's dress perfect. This is my dream were talking about. My dream of being a Canterlot Designer.

"I didn't know your dream didn't involve us," Applejack replied."Come on y'all, let's go to Fluttershys to get some privacy." Applejack got up and so did the other girls. Pinkie-Pie stayed quiet, because she thought Rarity didn't care anymore. Twilight and Fluttershy stayed still to say a last comment.

"I understand this whole thing is very important to you..." Twilight said but was quickly interupted by Rarity.

"Oh good Twilight, at least you understand." Rarity said crying with tears of joy.

"But that doesn't give you the right to neglect your friends like that! Pinkie is always happy, but when it comes down to friends ignoring her, she isn't much to smiling! Rarity, its done. I hope your happy, because I don't have a good report to give to Celestia about friendship. I have one less friend now." Twilight finished her sentence and left the Cafe in a storm of angry dust.

"Fluttershy, you can't be mad at me, right?" Rarity asked Fluttershy.

"I agree with everyone. Sorry Rarity, but it looks like you don't have any friends at all." Fluttershy whispered. She flew softly out the door to catch-up with the other ponies. Rarity burst into tears, and ran into her Boutique. She cut up all her designs and burnt her dresses that she made for Celestia. She ran up to her room, and cried the rest of the night.

Chapter 6: A Canterlot Invitation

The word must have gone out about the fight, because Rarity got a note from Princess Celestia. It read like this.

Dear Rarity,

a bird has whispered around to me that you are getting sick of Ponyville. I even heard that the Elements Of Harmony are excluding one member. I am so sorry Rarity. A designer in Cantorlot moved to the Crystal Empire, so his shop is on sale. I would like to offer you that shop, and a suite in my castle. If you would like to except this offer, I have booked you a train ride to Canterlot at 8 o'clock. Meet me in the castle ballroom for further instruction. I have decided to postpone our meeting in till Monday.

See you soon,

Princess Celestia Of Equestria

Rarity looked at the note, and acted quickly. She wondered if the other ponies even knew. She went to her room and packed her stuff. She got all her bags and fabric together. She put Opal in her carring bag and walked out the door. It was 7 o'clock, and the train was going to arrive soon. Rarity looked at all her bags and boxes, and wondered how she was going to carry everything. She glanced around and saw Spike staring at her close by. He ran up to her timidly.

"Rarity, I'm not suppose to talk to you. But there is something I really need to tell you. But first, I'll help you with your bags to the station." Spike said nicely. He picked up almost all her bags and walked down to the station with Rarity. She kept looking at him, waiting for an answer. Spike had no expression, and he had water in his eyes. Finally when they got to the station, he held Rarity's hooves. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Rarity," Spike said and took a breath."All these times we had were amazing. I'm probably not going to ever see you again. I wanted to tell you I love you. I always have been. Your my jewel, Rarity. My crystal heart, and I need you in my life. I can't imagine you leaving, but here you are now. Don't leave me Rarity, I love you." He stopped. He was fighting off so many tears, but they all just bursted out. Rarity looked at Spike and started crying also. She realized that he was the only one she had left. She gently kissed his lips for 10 seconds.

"I love you too Spike." Rarity kissed his lips one last time, and she went onto the train. She didn't look out the window, just finished off the last of her tears. She knew it was the last time she would be in PonyVille.

The end of Book 1. Book 2 will be coming out soon.


End file.
